Beginnings
by Katherine997
Summary: Elena Ackles was a normal 16 years old from New York; going to school, hanging out with friends and spend time with her family, like every teenager will do. But one day, it changed when a mysterious man showed up in her garden with a mysterious blue box.
1. Chapter 1

I curled up at my covers and I sighed tiredly, hearing my alarm clock ringing. _6:45_. I opened one eye as I slammed my hand on the button to stop the alarm clock. I sighed and closed my eyes again just for a moment before pushing the covers off of me.

I sighed as I sat up and looked around my room before pushing myself off my bed. There was a knock on my door, "Eli, you up?" Mom called.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm up," I called back.

"Okay, honey, I'm off to work, can you gave Coco his food?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Have a good day," She called.

"You too, love you," I called.

"Love you too," She called and I heard her footsteps walking away. I grabbed my clothes I will wear today and went to my bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower and slipping into my clothes, I walked out my room and went downstairs. I looked around, Mom, Dad, and my big brother, Dean, were all at work. I was 16, Dean was 22 and my 25 years old older brother, Zack, was at work too, but he wasn't living with us. he was married.

Coco - the family dog - ran over to me, giving a small barke. "Hey, buddy," I said sweetly with a smile as I kneeled down to him. He raced up to me and I giggled. "Let's get you food," I said and he barked, moving his tail back and forth. I smiled and went to the kitchen, with Coco following behind me.

I opened the cabinet and pulled out Coco's dog food. I opened the box and kneeled down to Coco's bowl and poured the food in it. "There you go boy," I said and stood up. Coco started to eat as I placed the box back in the cabinet and closed the small door.

I washed my hands and then made myself breakfast. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my bag. It was one of my best friends, Jessica so I answered it, grinning, "Hey."

" _Hey! I just got out of my house, I'm on my way to pick you up,_ " She said.

"Okay, see you soon," I said.

" _Bye_ ," She said and we hung up. I continued to eat and when I finished, I washed the dishes. I sighed, doing the same thing everytime and everyday was so - boring.

 _I wanted something more._

I walked to the living room and stopped at my grandparents' picture; Grandma Barbara and Grandpa Ian Chesterton. I let out a soft sigh before grabbing my bag and then turned to Coco, "Bye, Coco, see ya later." He looked up from his food and gave a barke. I smiled and turned to the front door to wait outside for Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back home after school. When I reached home, my phone rang when I got to the gate. I pulled my phone out as I opened the gate and closed it behind me. "Hello?"

" _Hey, sis_ ," Zack said.

"Hey, Zack, what's up?" I asked as I walked to the door.

" _It's alright. Listen, can you do me a favor?_ " He asked as I unlocked the door.

"Sure," I said as I walked inside and locked the door.

Coco ran in and barked and he moved his tail. I smiled and patted him. " _I'm at work and Dawn can't clean the house, can you do it?_ " Zack asked. Dawn was Zack's wife and she was six months pregnant.

"I just got back home but I'll get out in a couple of minutes, tell Dawn, okay?" I asked.

" _Will do, thanks, sis_ ," He said.

"Bye," I said and we hung up. Coco all of a sudden started barking again, looking at the back door that lead to the garden. "What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, frowning.

Then, I heard a strange noise from out side. It came from the garden.

"What the?" I asked as Coco continued to bark and ran to the back door trying to open it. I walked over and opened it. "Stay boy," I said to Coco and he stopped barking.

I stepped outside and Coco followed me. I frowned when I saw a big blue box standing in the middle of the garden. It was a police public call box. I glanced down at Coco and he just looked back at me.

I took a few steps frowned to the box. "Hello?" I called. Suddenly, the door of the box opened wide and I jumped back as Coco let out a bark. There was a man there. An old man with a suit.

"Hello," He said. He had a Scottish accent. "Where am I?" He asked, stepping out.

He looked around the garden. "You in my backyard," I pointed out. "Who are you? How did you get here?" He looked at me and took a step towered me. Coco started growling at him as he rushed over, stopping in front of me, protectively.

The man frowned, looking down at my dog before looking back at me. "What country I am now?" He asked.

I frowned, "I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Country. Where am I?" He asked.

"Um . . . United States," I said, frowning. Is this man sick?

"United States?" He asked, shock. I gave a small nod. "Which city I am?" He asked.

"New York, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked around, shocked. "This is the first time," He said, probably saying it to himself.

"How did you get to my backyard?" I asked.

He looked at me again. "My TARDIS got me here. I guess for a reason," He said.

TARDIS? "Um . . . TARDIS?" I asked.

"It's a time Machine. My time Machine. TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," He said.

I just stared at him, he's crazy. I shook my head slightly, blinking a few times. "Um . . . I need to go and you need to get back to the mental hospital you ran from," I said and his grin faded away.

"I'm not crazy, I'm The Doctor," He said.

"Right okay, 'Doctor'. I'll go call them and tell them their Doctor is in my house," I said and looked at Coco, "Watch over him, buddy." He gave a bark and I rushed to the house.

"Wait," The man called and was about to follow me but stopped when Coco growled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait! Wait, please!" The man called. He was blocked by Coco, who was growling at him. I turned back to him and sighed. "What?" I asked. "Can you please let me explain to you? I didn't run away from a mental hospital," He said.

"Coco, it's okay, boy," I said and Coco stepped away. The man sighed in relief. "Thank you," He said as I walked up to him. I crossed my arms. "Explained what?" I asked. "I think I know why I'm here. In New York," He said and looked around again before running to his box.

I frowned. "What the -?" I was cut off by my phone ranging. I pulled it out and saw it was Dawn. I glanced at the box before back at my phone and answered. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Eli, you coming?_ " Dawn asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just . . . In a middle of something, I'll call you in a few minutes, okay?" I asked. " _Okay, bye_ ," She said. "Thanks, bye," I said and hung up.

"Well?" I called. The man walked out, "Sorry, are you in a hurry?" He asked. I gave him a look, "Yes." He walked up to me, "What's your name?" He asked. I frowned, "Why do you ask?" I asked. "Well, I told you my name," He said. "Doctor isn't a name," I said.

"It is," He said. "No," I said. "It's my name; The Doctor," He said. "Doctor who?" I asked. "Nothing, just The Doctor but I do like it when they ask," He said and he grinned. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, Doctor, why are you here? At my backyard?" I asked. "At you backyard I don't know, but -" He was cut off by my phone ranging and I groaned. I pulled it out and saw it was Mom and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hey, baby. I'm out of my work now_ ," She said and I frowned. "Now? Why? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. " _I'm fine sweetheart. It's my boss. He let us all go home, I don't know why, he didn't say_ ," She replied.

"Okay. Um . . . Listen, I know I shouldn't ask it but, Zack asked me to go to his house and clean it and I said I will but I can't right now," I said. " _So you want me to go instead?_ " She asked, more stated.

I sighed softly. "Please," I begged. I heard her sigh. " _Okay_ ," She said. "Thanks Mom, you the best," I said. " _I know_ ," She said and I giggled, shaking my head. "I have to go, bye," I said. " _Bye, Baby_ ," She said and I hung up.

I looked back at The Doctor. "Come on," I said and turned to walked back inside the house. Coco ran inside and The Doctor followed me. I turned to the old man. "Okay, why are you in New York?" I asked.

"I looked at my scanner and found out they were here. That's why the TARDIS brought me here. Now, I remember; It's not my first time at New York. I was here before," He said.

I frowned, shaking my head. "What are you talking about? Who are 'they'?" I asked. "Oh, you don't want to know," He said, more like challenging me. I crossed my arms and smirked, "Listen, old man -"

"Hey, my name's The Doctor, don't call me old man," He cut me off, "It's hurt."

I sighed, "Okay, Doctor. Better?" He grinned, "Yes," He said and I chuckled, shaking my head. "Who's 'they'?" I asked. He's face became serious, "They change when you don't look at them. Then can use the voices of the people you know. They. Are. Dangerous."

I frowned but I was a little scared. He couldn't be serious, can he?

"Who?" I asked. He stared right in my eyes when he replied,

"The Weeping Angels."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Weeping Angels?" I asked. "What's that?"

"They are as old as the universe, but no one really knows where they come from. I don't," The Doctor explained and started going around my house and I quickly followed him. "The Weeping Angels are a race of predatory creatures. Deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form ever produced."

I frowned, "Wait, what?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me, "Weeping Angels are unusual as predators in that they neither kill nor directly parasitize their prey," He said.

"Their usual mode of feeding is to make use of time paradoxes - with a single touch, a Weeping Angel can send a person into the past to a point before his or her own birth, and can then feed off the "potential energy" of the years which that victim would have lived in the present."

"Okay, you lost me," I said. "Is that mean they can kill?" He nodded, "Yes, well, they are the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely because their victims are otherwise uninjured and may live out their lifespans in the past," He said.

I sighed. This is crazy. "Dude, I'm sorry to say it but . . . You crazy," I said. He frowned, "I've been called worse," He said and walked pass me back to the living room. I followed him. "Do you mind if we'll turned on the TV?" He asked as he grabbed the remote and hold it to me.

"No," I said and he stared at me, "I'm sorry?" He asked, frowning. I grabbed the remote, "No," I repeated and placed the remote at the couch before grabbing the crazy man's tie and dragged him back to the backyard with Coco following behind us.

"Now, take your box and leave," I demanded.

"Listen to me -"

"Now!" I turned back and started walking to the house, "Come on, Coco," I called and Coco ran after me.

I shut the door and locked it. "Kid! Kid! You need to listen to me!" He said, knocking on the door. "Go away!" I said and walked away from the door. My phone rang and I answered it, moving to my room. "Hello?"

" _Hey, sweetheart_."

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" I asked, smiling. " _I'm at the museum, Dean's on his way. Do you want to come?_ " He asked. "Yeah," I said. " _I'll tell your brother to pick you up_ ," He said. "Okay, thanks Dad," I said. " _See you soon_ ," He said and we hung up.

I could still hear the knocking on the door to the backyard. I groaned, rolling my eyes. I walked to the door and unlocked it before opening it. "What?!" I snapped at the man. "I'll may need your help, so listen to me," He said.

"No, I don't need to listen to you. You crazy," I said. "I'm not, I'm The Doctor," He said and I rolled my eyes. "I don't care," I said. "Now, go. I have to go to the museum." His eyes grow wide. "The museum?" Why I said that?! "No, you can't."

"Why not?" I asked. He was about to say something but was cut off by my phone. I answered it. "Hello?" I sighed. " _Hey, sis_."

"Hey, Dean, you coming to pick me up?" I asked. " _Yeah, get out. I'm almost there_ ," He said. "Okay, I'm out, bye," I said and hung up. "I need to go. When I'll be back, I don't want to see you and your box here," I said to the man.

"You can't go to the museum. They could be there," He said. "Who? Your Weeping Angels?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Yes!" He said. I sighed. "Look, it's been a long day, I don't want to argue with an old crazy man."

He opened his mouth to say something but I shot the door on his face, locking it. He knocked on the door again. "Kid! Kid! Kid!" I ignored him and grabbed my bag. Coco was watching the show from his seat. "You probably enjoy the show," I said and he gave a bark.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and I got to the museum and looked for Dad. "Where is he?" I asked. Dean shrugged, "Don't know. I'll call him." He pulled out his phone and called Dad. I pulled out my phone and dialed Dawn's number. " _Hello?_ "

"Hey, Dawn. Is my Mom with you?" I asked. " _Yeah, don't worry_ ," She said. "Sorry I couldn't come, I was a bit busy, but right now I'm with Dean at the museum," I explained. " _Alright, after that you guys could come over_ ," She said. "Okay," I said as Dean hung up his phone.

"Come on, Dad at the second floor," He said and I nodded. "I need to go, see you soon," I said to Dawn. " _Okay, bye_ ," She said and we hung up.

Dean and I walked at the stairs to the second floor. We looked around and spotted Dad, looking up at statue of an angel. "Dad," I called and he turned around, facing us as we walked up to him. "Hey, kids," He said.

I glanced up at the statue. This angel looked a little - "Spooky," I whispered. Dad and Dean heard me and nodded. "It's new here," Dad said. "I noticed. It's the first time I see that angel," I said. "Me too," Dean said.

"Can we move to something else? Please," I asked. Dean gave a small chuckle. "Don't be scared, it's just a statue," He stated. "It's still spooky," I said. Dean smirked, "Scary cat," He said and I gave him a small hit on the shoulder. He laughed and the three of us walked away, looking around at the painting.

I stopped when I felt eyes behind me. Dean and Dad continued walking as I turned around. There was no one behind me except from the angel. I frowned and walked back to the statue. I studied it for a moment and jumped when a hand was placed at my shoulder.

I turned around and faced the crazy man, calling himself 'The Doctor'. I stared at him, shocked. "What - What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He glanced at the statue before grabbing my arm and pulled me away.

"This is dangers, you need to listen to me," He whispered. I gave him a look, "What the hell are you talking about?" He glanced over his shoulder at the statue, "This." He looked back at me, "It's one of the Angels I was taking about."

"Oh come on," I said. "This is a statue!" I throw my hand to the direction, "And you -" I pointed my finger at the man, "Are crazy." He raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you turned around and stared at the statue, _Elena_?"

"Because I had a feeling that someone was watching me. It was you, wasn't it?" I snapped. "It wasn't me," He said. "No? Then how the hell you know my name?" I asked. He opened his mouth but closed it when he didn't knew what to say.

"You a stalker. A crazy stalker man," I said. "I'm not a stalker, and I'm not crazy," He said. I opened my mouth but closed it when I heard Dean's voice, "Elena!" I glanced over The Doctor's shoulder and he turned around to see my brother coming towards us.

Dean frowned, "What's going on?" He asked and glanced at the older man. I sighed, "Nothing, Dean." I looked at The Doctor as I said to my brother, "Can we just go?" Dean give a small nod, still not taking his eyes from The Doctor.

I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away. Dean looked at me, "Who is he?" He asked. "I have no idea," I admitted. I glanced over my shoulder and met The Doctor's eyes before he looked at the statue and I couldn't help but to glanced at the statue as well.

... ...

Dad, Dean and I were on our way to Dawn and Zack's house. Dean was at the driver seat, Dad was on the passenger seat and I sat the back seat. I was staring out the window, thanking about what The Doctor said to me.

Could he be right? He couldn't be, he was a crazy old man! But what if the statue of the angel was alive?

"You okay?" I moved my gaze from the window and looked at my Dad, who was looking at me with concerned. I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, just thinking about just some stuff."

"Yeah, just some stuff," Dean muttered. Dad gave him a confused look and then to me. "Who was that old man back there?" Dean asked. Dad looked at him, "Old man?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I was just talking with some older man," I said. "You don't know him?" Dean asked. "No," I replied, shaking my head.


	6. Chapter 6

We got to Dawn and Zack's house. We climbed out of the car and we walked to the house. I knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Dawn called. "It's us," I said. "Come on in," She called as the door opened by Mom.

"Hey, honey," She said, smiling. "Hey, Mom," I said, smiling and walked into the house. Dean and Dad followed behind me. "Hey, Mom," Dean said.

I walked to the couch were Dawn was sitting with her laptop on the small table. "Hey," I said with a smile. "Hey," She said, smiling and I sat beside her. "What's up?" I asked. She sighed, "Work, work and work," She said.

I sighed. "You know, you can have a vacation. You are pregnant," I pointed out as Dean, Mom and Dad sat down with us. "Hey, Dawn," Dean said. "Hey," She said to him and Dad.

"When I was pregnant with you and your brothers I was working until it was time for you to come out," Mom said. I shrugged, "Okay, I surrender," I joked and they all gave a small chuckle.

"So when will Zack get back?" I asked. "He will be here in any moment," Dawn replied. I sighed. "So how was your guys day?" Mom asked. "It was okay with me," Dean said. "It was fine," I said, shrugging. I didn't want to tell them about the crazy old man got to the backyard of the house.

"Did you find something new at the museum?" Dawn asked as I got up. "Yeah, actually," I said as I walked to the kitchen. "Yes, there was a new statue, an Angel," Dad said. "It was creepy, hands on it's face," Dean said and I giggled as I grabbed cups.

"It's was like it was hiding," I said, smirking. Dean smirked back, "From you," He joked and my smirk turned to a glare. "Oh don't start, please," Mom said to my brother. "It's a joke," Dean said, smirking. Mom rolled her eyes as I shook my head.

The door opened and Zack walked in. "Hey, guys," He said and gave me a hug. "Hey," I said with a smile as we pulled away and he walked to clap on Dean's shoulder before hugging Mom and Dad and gave a kiss to Dawn.

"How was you day?" Mom asked. "It's was okay," Zack replied as my phone rang and I pulled it out from my pocket. I frowned, it was unknown number. I answered while my family was busy talking with each other, "Hello?"

" _I need you to meet me at the museum_." It was that old man again! "How did you get my number?" I asked, trying to control my anger. " _Long story, not important. Just please -_ "

"No, you are crazy," I cut him off. "It's not real."

" _Just gave me 10 minutes to show you that this is real. Please_ ," He bagged. I sighed before glancing at my family. I thought about it for a moment. Should I trust the man? I don't know him but yet I can feel like I can trues him.

"Fine," I said. "I'll meet you at the museum soon." I hung up and told my family I had to go and as soon as I stepped out of the house, I glanced around and frowned when I saw a small statue of a Cupid at the neighbor's front yard. It looked right at me so it got me a little bit scared. I shook my head and walked off.

I drive to the museum with a bus and soon got to the building. It was getting dark outside and the people were getting out of the museum. I sighed as I walked into the building.

I looked around, looking for The Doctor. "There you are!" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see The Doctor grinning at me as he walked over. "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Come on," He said, placing his hands on my shoulders, turning me around and pulling me with him. "Why me?" I asked. "Why what you?" He asked. "Why are you harassing me?" I asked. "I'm not harassing you," He said with a frown. "Oh no? Then what is that then?" I snapped.

"I asked you to come because they know you," He said and I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "The Angels," He whispered. "W-what?" I asked. We stopped and he studied my face, "Are you alright?" He asked.

I gave a small shrug. "It's just . . . I was . . . Uh . . . Well, I just noticed there was a statue of a Cupid at my brother's street; his neighbor's front yard," I explained. "A statue of a Cupid?" He asked and his eyes slightly grow wide, "Did it see your face?" I frowned, "I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Your face. Did it see your face? Please say no," He said. "Well, um, I did looked at it," I admitted. He closed his eyes, groaning as he turned around, his back facing me. "Why? Wait and what did you said about the Angels know me?" I asked.

"This is bad. This is very bad," He muttered. Suddenly, the speaker of the museum spoke, saying that the museum was going to close up for tonight. "Doctor, what about the Angels?" I asked.

"Not good," He said before spinning around to face me. "They want to kill you." My eyes grow wide. "What? I'm - I'm sorry, did you just say that they want to kill me?" I asked, hoping what I heard wasn't right.

"Yes," He replied simply. "Why? I don't know them," I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the second floor, "You and I met, this is the all reason they can kill you," He said.

"It's not my fault isn't it? It's yours," I said, looking around at the paintings and the statues around us. "No. Yes. Maybe," He said and I glared at him. We stopped and looked around. My eyes stopped at a small statue, "Hey, it's looks like the same statue," I said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "It's a statue of a Cupid," I said, pointing at the statue. The Doctor turned around and looked at the statue for a moment before pulling out sunglasses and put them on.

"Oh. That's the statue," He said. "Yeah, there look the same," I said. "No," He said and looked at me, "That is _the_ statue." I frowned, "What? How can it be the same statue? Statues don't move. Right?"

"They can when you not looking at them," He said. I looked around but nothing looked wrong. "The statues are all in place," I pointed out. "Now. But not for long," He said.

Suddenly the lights of the building turned off but there was still lights from the windows. "Are you ready?" The Doctor asked, making me look back at him, "For what?" I asked but then heard a bung from down the hallway, making both of us to look to the direction.

I looked back at The Doctor, scared and he looked everywhere before back at me. He grabbed my hand and whispered,

"They coming. Run."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and I ran around the second floor. "Doctor, what's going on?" I asked and we stopped. He looked around and then back at me, "Right now, we inside a museum full of Angels," He said and there was another bang, making us turned to where it was heard.

"This can't be real," I muttered, shaking my head before pulling my hand away from his and taking a step away from him, "This isn't real. What are you?"

"Elena, we don't have time right now for this," He said before looking behind me. I turned around to see a statue of an Angel standing close to the window, covering it's eyes with it's hands. "Kept looking at it," The Doctor whispered to me, "Don't blink."

"Why not?" I asked with a frown but I didn't turn to look at him and just stared at the Angel. "Because when you not looking, it's will get closer and closer," He explained before grabbing my hand again, "Walk backward without turning from it."

I let him led me slowly away as I kept looking at the Angel. "Now . . . Run!" He ordered, turning me around and we ran away. "Why did you asked to meet _here_? In a museum full of dangers Angels?" I asked as we kept running.

"I had to test something," He replied as we ran to the first floor. "Test what?" I asked. "You," He said as we ran to the same blue box that was at my garden. "That's -"

"The same blue box I had with me at your garden," The Doctor cut me off as he unlocked the door, "Yes, I know." He pushed me inside and then closed the door after him. He walked past me and I frowned before turning around after him. My jaw dropped and I stared in shock.

The small blue box was so big from the inside!

"I know," The Doctor said as I stared around. "It's bigger in the inside." I just nodded slowly and turned back to him to see he was pulling a lever and then the same noise that I heard before was heard again.

"Right," He started and turned to me, "Any more questions?" I shook my head, blinking, "I don't . . . I . . ." I stuttered. "It's shocking, I know," He said, nodding. I swallowed, staring at him, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm The Doctor," He said. "Just 'The Doctor'?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes," He said. "This box . . . Is it . . . Alien?" I asked. "Yes," He replied, nodding. "Are you . . . An alien?" I asked. "Yes," He repeated.

I stared at him for another moment before taking a deep breath, "Those Angels . . . Why did you said they want to kill me?" I asked. "I don't know yet," He replied, "But I knew you were in danger after the TARDIS took me to your house."

"So this box -"

"TARDIS," He corrected me, "That's her name."

"Her name?" I repeated. "Yes," He replied, nodding. I shook my head, closing my eyes before reopening them and then looked back at him, "So the TARDIS took you to me because she knew I was in danger?"

"Yep," He replied. "She doesn't know yet why as well. We going to have to find out, don't we?"

I shook my head, "No . . . No, I was - I want to go home," I said, "Take me home."

He took a step towards me, "Elena, I don't think -"

"No, take me home," I cut him off, backing away from him slightly and swallowed, "Please, I just want to go home."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing and he nodded, "Alright." He turned back and pulled the lever, making the TARDIS do the noise again. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around again, swallowing.

First this man came into my life now those Angels and finding out that the blue old police box is an alien thing.

"There we are," The Doctor said and I looked back at him. "Back at your house." I nodded slightly before rushing to the door to get out. I stepped out at the night time and sighed in relief when I saw we were at the street and across my house.

I closed the door and ran towards my house. Suddenly I stopped when I heard a dog barking and looked around before running again towards my house.

I walked inside and sighed in relief as I leaned against the door. Coco barked as he rushed towards me. I kneeled down to him and smiled, "Hey buddy," I said, patting him.

"Hey, you," Mom said with a smile. "Hey, Mom," I said, getting back up. She frowned, "You okay, honey?" She asked, placing her hand on my forehead. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "You look pale," She said.

"I just . . . Um . . . Had a weird day," I said, nodding slightly and she pushed her hand away from my forehead. "Hey, I'm hungry, what's for dinner, huh?" I asked with a smile and pulled her with me to the living room.

I stopped when I saw that my friend Matt was at the living room talking with my Dad. "Matt, hey," I said. "Hey," He said with a smile. "Matt dropped by so I thought he should stay for dinner," Dad informed me. I nodded with a smile, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Great," Dad said and turned back to Matt, "See? I told you she wouldn't mind." I rolled my eyes, smiling a little, "I'll just go change," I informed before heading upstairs to my bedroom.

I dropped my bag at the bed and sighed. I looked towards the window, biting my lower lip. _Could that Doctor and that box was still there?_ I thought to myself. I walked to the window and looked outside. The box wasn't there anymore across the street but I frowned when I saw a statue of a cupid at the neighbor's garden. It looked like it was staring at my direction.

I pushed the curtains to block the view and sighed, shaking my head. "It's okay," I whispered to myself, "What I saw at the museum wasn't real. It's just my imagination. That Doctor and that box can't be real too." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, "Snap out of it, Elena."

I reopened my eyes and walked to my closet to change my clothes. After that I headed downstairs to eat with my friend and parents.

... ...

After dinner, I walked outside with Matt to say goodbye to him. "So, what's up?" He asked as we stepped outside. "Nothing much," I replied, shrugging and glanced around before back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said. He nodded slightly, "Yeah, okay. Good night," He said.

"Night," I replied, giving him a small smile. He walked off and I sighed before walking back to the house.

I walked to the kitchen to help Mom to clean the room up. "So," She started. "So what?" I asked. "Matt is really nice," She said. "Yeah, you know that already," I said, chuckling slightly. "Nothing is happening between you two?" She asked and I turned to her with a frown.

"Matt and me?" I asked and she nodded. "Mom . . . Matt and I are friends since sixth grade."

"So?" She asked. "So, nothing is going to happen between us," I said, "We are only friends." She smirked, "Okay, okay, just asking," She said before turning back to clean the table. I shook my head before turning to the sink to wash the dishes.


	8. Chapter 8

I snapped my eyes opened at the sound of my alarm clock. I reached to the clock and snapped it shut. I sat up and looked at the clock to see it was 6:45. I sighed tiredly and got up to get ready for school.

After that I walked downstairs to get something to eat. Mom walked out of the living room, "Morning honey," She said. "Morning," I said as she walked past me. "See you tonight," She called as she rushed out. "Bye," I muttered as I walked to the kitchen. Coco was eating his breakfast and I smiled, "Good morning buddy," I said. He looked up from his food and gave a bark before turning back to eat his food.

I giggled, patting his head before grabbing a bowl. I started to make myself breakfast before I heard growling behind me. I turned with a frown to see Coco was looking up from his bowl and he rushed out of the kitchen. "Coco?" I asked with a frown as I followed him. He stopped at the front door and barked.

"What is it boy?" I asked but he kept barking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I jumped slightly. Coco's barks didn't stopped and he took three steps forwards to the door. "Coco, down boy," I ordered but he didn't listen.

I frowned at my dog, this was the first time he didn't listen to my orders.

There was another knock as Coco kept barking on the door. "Stop!" I ordered before moving to the door. But suddenly Coco used his teeth to grab my shoes to stop me. It was like he was trying to stop me from opening the door.

I looked down at my dog before back at the door, taking a step away and Coco let go. He moved to the door, growling at it. "Who is it?" I asked but there was no reply and no knocks anymore.

Coco stopped growling and moved to the door, sniffing it before giving a small bark and moving away. I moved again to the door and this time Coco didn't stopped me yet he stepped to my side.

I unlocked the door and opened it quickly. I looked outside but nothing was there. I frowned as I looked around the area. I stepped back inside the house and locked the door before looking down at Coco.

... ...

"Elena." I turned around from my locker as I saw Jessica walked towards me in the school hallway. "Hey," I said before turning back to my locker. "Hey, did you see Matt?" She asked, leaning against the locker beside mine.

I frowned, "Matt? No, not since last night," I replied. "Why?" She sighed, "He wasn't in classes today," She replied, "I tried to call him but nothing." I closed my locker and leaned against it with my arms crossed across my chest, "Huh, maybe he didn't feel like going to school," I suggested.

"Maybe," She said, shrugging before the school bell rang. "You should call him, I'll see you later." I nodded to her before she waved and walked off. I pulled out my phone as I started to walk out of the school. I dialed Matt's number and placed my phone on my ear.

" _Hello?_ "

I sighed, "Matt, hey. Where are you? You missed school today, you know," I said. " _Yeah, sorry. Can I asked you something?_ " He asked. "What is it?" I asked. " _Can you meet me tonight at the museum?_ " He asked.

I frowned, "The museum? Why?" I asked. " _I just want to show you something_ ," He replied. "I . . . I don't think I'll be going to the museum anytime soon," I admitted. " _Why not?_ " He asked. "Why didn't you come today?" I asked, changing the subject, "Are you okay?"

" _Yes, I'm fine_ ," He replied. " _But I really need you to come to the museum_." I shook my head, "I can't," I replied. " _Please_ ," He said and I stopped, frowning, "Are you sure you okay?" I asked after a moment. " _Yeah_ ," He replied. " _So, will I see you tonight?_ "

"I don't know," I said as I kept walking. " _I'll wait for you there at the second floor, I hope you will come at 9_ ," He said and hung up before I could reply. I looked at my phone screen and sighed.

... ...

After school I got back home and looked around the house. "I'm home!" I called but no answer. Today Dean was supposed to come back early but he didn't seem home yet. I sat down on the couch in the living room and Coco sat down beside me, resting his head on my lap.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 16:15. I sighed as I patted Coco's head softly before pulling out my phone and dialed Dean's number.

" _The number you have reached is not available_."

"Oh come on," I muttered as I hung up. I tossed my phone at my side and glanced again at the clock. _Should I go tonight to meet Matt? He didn't sound like himself_.

...

I waited for 9PM and headed to the museum, it was supposed to be closed by then but I have ways to get in. I walked inside from the back room and looked around the almost dark museum to search for guards.

I didn't find any and walked to the second floor to look for Matt. "Matt?" I called and glanced around at the statues. I stopped when I felt eyes on my back and turned around but no one was there. I looked at the statues again and breathed out before I continued on.

I walked around a corner and down the hallway where there wasn't so many statues and just paintings. I wrapped my arms around myself as I continued to walk. I then pulled out my phone and stopped walking to call my Mom to see if she or Dad and Dean finally came back home.

" _The number you have reached is not available_."

I frowned and looked at the phone screen. Mom, Dad and Dean didn't answered my calls and even Zack and Dawn didn't. There was noises far away from me and I looked up forwards the hallway and walked towards the noises.

I walked around another corner before I yelped when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around quickly to see it was The Doctor. I breathed out in relief and he stared at me in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I asked you first," He stated and I gave him a look. "I'm here to meet a friend," I replied. "A friend? Here? At this time?" He asked. "Yes," I said, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a way to stop the Angels," He hissed quietly. "And you here, isn't helping." I frowned, "My friend asked me to meet him here. If it's so dangers here at night then he is in danger," I said.

"What's his name?" He asked. "Matt," I replied. "Why did he asked you to meet him here? Of all places for a date," He said, pulling me with him to the side. "It's not a date," I said, "He begged me on the phone to meet him here."

He stared at me with a frown, "Did he . . ." He trailed off. Suddenly there was a bang and we looked around to find out where it came from. The Doctor turned back to me, "Call him," He said. "What?" I asked. "Call him now," He said.

I pulled out my phone again and dialed Matt's number. I put the phone to my ear and suddenly heard a phone ringing from the distance. I frowned and slowly pulled the phone away from my ear. "Is that . . ."

"Your friend is dead," The Doctor told me and quickly turned back to face me with wide eyes, "No, no, wait. That's a good thing you are here." I stared at him with my mouth slightly opened and I blinked, "Doctor . . . Did you just said that Matt is dead?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. I shook my head before rushing past him to where the phone rang. "No, wait, Elena," The Doctor called as he followed me. He grabbed my arm to stop me, "Wait." He pushed me with him again to the side, "You can't just ran off in a museum where there a dangers Angels around."

"Matt isn't dead, I talked with him today!" I said. "When?" He asked. "Before school finished," I replied. "Did he showed up at school?" He asked. "No," I said, "But -"

"He could have been dead before you talked to him," He cut me off, "I don't think it was Matt you were talking with." I frowned, "No, I talked to him."

"It wouldn't be my first time that an angel talk with a human by using the other's voice," He said. "All of this isn't real," I said. "You keep saying that but you know it's not true," He said before grabbing my hand, "Now, come with me before it's too late." He dragged me quickly with him away.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Shh," He whispered and I saw the TARDIS close by. He unlocked the door and pushed me inside with him following. I looked at him as he rushed around. "What is it? Why it's you?" He asked and I frowned. "Doctor?" I asked.

"You," He said, turning to face me with a frown, "Why you? Why they want you?" He walked back over to me, "There is something here that made the Angels stay here. At this museum. But you -" He pointed at me, "They are interested about you, why?"

"I-I don't know," I said. "So do I," He said, "What is it?" He studied my face before moving to the console. "Why? That is the question. You. Elena Ackles." He turned to me again, "Who are you really? What's so special about you?"

I shook my head, "What are you talking about? I'm just a normal 16 years old girl! I'm not special. There is nothing special about me," I said. "The Angels think something different," The Doctor said, stepping towards me again.

"So what now?" I asked with fear in my voice. "Now, we get away from this museum for the moment," He said. "And?" I asked. "And make sure they can't get to you," He said before turning back to the console, and pulling the lever.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor stopped the TARDIS and we walked outside to see we were in the street across my house. I rushed to my house and unlocked to the door to see Coco. He gave a small bark, wiggling his tail and I looked around the house as The Doctor walked in after me. "Mom? Dad? Dean?" I called but there was no answerer.

"When did you last talked with your family?" The Doctor asked. "Um . . . I only talked with Mom before she left to work," I replied, "After that, I tried to call her and everyone else but it's going straight to voice mail."

The Doctor looked around the living room before turning to me, "Call one of your family members," He said. "It's not working," I said but I pulled out my phone and called Dad, and put the phone on speaker.

" _The number you have reached is not available_."

"See?" I asked and he grabbed my phone. "Off we go," He said before rushing out of my house. I quickly followed him back to the TARDIS and he placed my phone on the console. "What are you doing?" I asked as he looked at a screen.

"Looking for you family," He replied before pulling a lever. He turned to look at me, "When you couldn't reach any of them, what did you felt?"

"I don't know, it felt . . . Like something bad," I said and he pointed at me, "That's because it is," He agreed and I frowned. "It's bad, very bad."

"What are you talking about? Where are they?" I asked, walking towards him. He turned back and pulled the lever up, stopping the TARDIS. He showed me the screen, pointing at a few red rounds together, "Do you see this?"

"What is it?" I asked. "Those are five red points. Those are people," He explained. "This is your family." I looked at him in shock before back at the screen, "Where are they? What . . ."

"This is way we stopped," The Doctor replied before switching the picture to another. The museum. "That's the museum," I stated. "How did they get there? Did those Angels -"

"Kidnapped them? Yes. Yes they did," He said. "Something inside this museum attracted them here. But the question is why do they trying so hard to get _you_?" He looked at me with a frown, "What is it?"

"I don't know. But right now, I want my family out," I said. "Do you know why your family are there?" He asked. "No . . ." I trailed off. "I do," He said, "You. The Angels know that your family are imported to you. That's why. They are the bait."

"Why the Angels want me so bad?" I asked in a quiet tone. "I don't know," He said before pulling out something that looked like a screwdriver. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" I asked. "They not getting you," He said before walking to the door and I followed him. He suddenly stopped as he turned around, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you," I said. "No, no, no you not," He said. "My family is in danger," I said. "And I'll bring them back to you," He said, "But you have to stay here. The Angels want _you_. Alright? So be a good human girl and sit."

I opened my mouth to shot back but The Doctor turned around and walked outside. I groaned and looked around as I crossed my arms across my chest.

I sat down on the stairs, sighing before looking at the console. "I can't just sit here," I told myself before quickly getting up. "I have to do something." I walked to the console and looked at the screen, "Where are they?"

Suddenly the screen turned on, showing me the outside of the TARDIS and I saw The Doctor walking inside the museum.

I turned around, and closed my eyes before reopening them and turned back around. "I have to go inside," I told myself before walking to the door. I stepped outside and walked towards the museum before a door caught my eyes. I frowned at the door beside the back room door that lead inside the museum.

I walked towards the door and slowly opening it. I looked inside the almost dark room and glanced down to see stairs that lead down.

I walked downstairs cautiously and stopped when I reached to the last stair. I moved to the wall and glanced around before rushing cautiously to the front wall and then continued to look back and forth as I continued forwards. I stopped at the end of the walls and looked forwards.

My eyes grew wide when I saw five people inside five cages. It was my family. My jaw dropped and I looked around before rushing towards them, "Dad." Dad and the others looked at me, "Elena," Dean whispered in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked as I stood between her cage and Dawn's. "I'm getting you guys out of here," I said as I kneeled down to look at the lock. I frowned as I noticed it didn't look like a normal lock.

"Someone is coming," Dawn warned and I glanced around when we heard footsteps coming. I got up and looked down the hallway. "Elena, hid!" Zack whispered and I quickly walked to hid behind a few box's at the corner. I glanced over to see who was coming. I let out a breath when I saw it was only The Doctor.

He glanced around before looking over at my family. "Ha, there you lot are," He said as he rushed over to them. "Who are you?" Dad asked as I got out of my hiding spot. "I'm The Doctor," The Doctor replied before he looked over to see me. He frowned, "What are you doing here?"

I walked over to him, "I couldn't stay still while my family was here." He rubbed a hand on his face before giving up and pulling out a screwdriver. He turned it on and it made a strange noise as he pointed it on Mom's cage lock.

The lock broke and the cage opened. Mom walked out and pulled me into a hug. "Now," The Doctor started as he turned to me and handed me the screwdriver, "Get your family out of those cages and wait for me in the TARDIS."

"How dose this work?" I asked as he was about to leave. "You'll find it out," He called as he ran off. I turned the screwdriver at Dawn's lock cage and pressed a button, opening the cage. I smiled and turned to open my Dad's and my brothers'.

After getting my family out of the cages, we all rushed to get out the other way around before The Doctor rushed back towards us, "Back, back, the other way around!" He called as he grabbed my arm and led us all to the other exit, as the building started to shook.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Nothing! The building is going to explode," He replied. "What?" Dad asked and we ran outside. "Into the TARDIS!" The Doctor said as he opened the door. "We going inside a small box?" Mom asked in disbelief as the ground shook. "Yes," The Doctor said and moved a side, "Move, move."

I rushed inside with my family and then The Doctor closed the door after him before running to the console, pulling a lever. I turned to my family to see them staring around in disbelief.

He pulled the lever again, letting out a sigh, "Whoa, that was a close one," He said. "What happened?" I asked. "Let's just say we don't need to worry about the Angels anymore," He replied before walking past us outside and I followed him.

"Elena, no," Mom said but I stepped outside to see we were back home. My family walked outside and looked around. "We're home," Dean stated. "Yes," The Doctor said, crossing his arms across his chest. "What about the museum?" I asked.

"Oh, the museum wasn't really museum, brilliant actually," He explained, "This was a ship. The Angels' ship. They made it to look like a museum to blend in."

"And now?" Dad asked. "I blew it up," The Doctor replied, shrugging before pointing to the direction of the museum. We all followed his gaze to see smock up at the sky. I turned back to The Doctor and he looked at me, "No need to worry about them," He said.

"What about Matt? Is he really dead?" I asked sadly. He let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about him," He said. He walked past me to the TARDIS and placed his hand on it before turning to me and my family, "Well, now, you all can go back to live your life's with no worry."

I stared at him and he stood at the doorway of the TARDIS, "I'll be off now," He said before looking at me, "Unless, you like to come with me." I looked at him in shock and he continued, "There's an all new world out there, waiting. All through time and space. It's all waiting. What do you think?"

I wanted to say yes. I really did. But -

I looked over at my family to see them looking between me and The Doctor, waiting for my answer. I bit my lower lip before turning back to The Doctor, swallowing, "I-I don't know. I can't just leave them."

"Is it dangerous?" Zack asked The Doctor suddenly. "Not always," He replied, "But I won't lie, sometimes it is." My brothers and parents exchanged a look before Mom stepped up and wrapped her arms around me, "If you want to go, you can."

I frowned, "I can?" I asked. "Yes," She replied, "If that's what you want." I smiled slightly before hugging her tightly. "You need to promise us something, Doctor," Dad started, "We don't know you. But Elena trust you, so you have to promise to bring her back to us safe and sound."

"That I can do," The Doctor agreed, nodding as he stepped out. I hugged Dad, my brothers and Dawn before walking up to the TARDIS. "Be careful," Mom said and I nodded as I looked back at them. I gave them one last look before walking into the TARDIS with The Doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Elena, where to? Pick a year, a place and time. It's your choice."

"I-I don't know," I said with a smile. "Should we go to the past?" The Doctor grinned, pulling down a lever before looking at me again, "Which year?" I shrugged, "Mmm, the 20'?" I suggested and he pulled down another lever as the TARDIS continued to make noises.

"There we . . ." The Doctor trailed off before stopping the TARDIS, "Go." He looked at me, "Let's see, shall we?" I smiled before walking to the doors. He stopped and stepped a side, "Open it," He told me. I grinned and opened the door to step outside.

I looked around to see it was snowing, "No way," I muttered before turning to The Doctor as he stepped outside, closing the door. "Where are we?" I asked. "Mmm," He hummed before licking a finger and holding it up in the air, "1922. December." He dropped his hand, "Lovely." He turned to me with a grin, "Shall we go exploring?"

I grinned and nodded as he hold out his arm and I took it before we started to walk off. "December 20, 1922. Queens, New York," The Doctor said, throwing his arm up when he said the city's name. Then he glanced at me, "Ooh, Ava Gardner will be born in a few days."

I chuckled, shaking my head before looking around. "Lovely actress," The Doctor said. "Did she born here?" I asked with a frown. "Nope. Grabtown, North Carolina," He replied, "But Marie Van Brittan Brown was born here."

I scoffed, looking around, "I can't believe I'm at Queens 1922," I muttered and he grinned. We continued to walk down the streets, "We have to work fast." The Doctor and I stopped and looked over to see a man and a woman walking out of a building, talking.

"We have the right equipment," The woman said, "We can go there right now and investigate." They stopped and the man turned to the woman, "Mary, you have to give it a rest," He said, "The death of your family isn't supernatural. They were killed because a mistake that one of your family members did."

The woman, Mary stared at him in sad, angry look. The man sighed softly and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Again, I am sorry." With that he walked past her, leaving her alone at the street. The Doctor and I exchanged a glance before he walked up to her and I followed.

"So what do you think, Elena? Think this could be something?" The Doctor asked me out loud, making Mary to turn to us. "Who are you?" She asked us. "My name is The Doctor, this is Elena," The Doctor replied and I gave a soft smile to the woman, "So, Mary, what is it about your family?" He asked.

"This is not really your business, sir, ma'am," Mary said, "This is mine." The Doctor nodded, "Okay, then, so we off, although we could help you find out the truth about your family." She frowned as she stared at him and he gave her a smile, "Bye now." He looked at me, "Come along, Elena." He linked his arm with mine again and we started to walk away from her.

"Wait," She said as she looked at us again. We stopped and turned back to her as she walked up to us. "What do you know about my family's deaths?" She asked. "Us? Nothing," The Doctor replied, shrugging, "But if we know what happened, we could help you."

Mary looked between me and The Doctor, back and forth, "Who are you two?" She asked. "We just want to help," I spoke softly. "Why?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged, "Boredom." I gave him a look while Mary frowned. The Doctor glanced at me and noticed my look, "Rude?"

"Kinda," I muttered and he nodded before turning back to Mary, "So? Will you like some help?" She glanced down, swallowing before back at us, "Come with me." She turned around and started to walk away. The Doctor and I shared a look before following Mary.

She took us to her apartment and I saw a few pictures on the wall, "Who are they?" I asked about the people with her in the pictures. "My family," Mary replied, "My parents and sister died last year."

"I'm sorry for you loss," I told her softly. She looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Thank you," She said as The Doctor went over to look at the pictures. "You and your friend talked about your family," He pointed out.

"Yes," Mary said, crossing her arms across her chest, "They died in our old house. A mistake. People call it." I frowned, "What caused that?" I asked. "Fire," Mary replied, "I wasn't home that time . . ." She stared at the pictures of her family and blinked away her tears. I stared at her sadly and she cleared her throat. "And the house? Is it still standing?" The Doctor asked as he looked back at her.

"Yes. No one lives there," She replied, "Everyone think the house now is hunted." The Doctor nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Do you think so too?" She shook her head, "I don't know anything anymore. Something is there. But I felt as if it was something bad." The Doctor nodded, "Will you mind tell me where the house is?" He asked.

"If you want to see the house, you can come with me tomorrow night," Mary said. "What you planning to do?" I asked her. "I want to see what's really in there," She answered. "Mary, can we have something to drink?" The Doctor asked all of a sudden, "I will love some tea."

Mary nodded slowly, "Of course." She looked at me, "Elena, will you like tea as well?" I shook my head, "No, thank you." I took a few steps towards The Doctor as Mary turned around and walked to the kitchen. The Doctor looked over at the pictures and I crossed my arms across my chest and followed his gaze.

"What do you think?" I asked. "I think, Mary was right," He replied and pointed to one of the pictures that the family was outside the house. "See this? What's wrong with this picture?"

I studied it as I leaned closer to the picture. I looked over at it before my eyes stopped at the window on the left to see a small dark figure. "Is that a figure?" I asked with a frown. "Yes, and you know how you can see it?" The Doctor asked and I looked at him, "You looked from the corner of your eye."

I leaned back and so did he. He pointed at me, "There are things hiding all the time," He explained to me, "But there is one place they can't hid -" He pointed at my eyes, "Is the corner of the eye when you use it."

"Wait, so this figure, what is it?" I asked. "Could be a ghost," He suggested. "Ghosts are real?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep," He replied, "Trust me, I seeing a few." I titled my head to the side and he turned to Mary at the kitchen. "So, are we really going to help her?" I asked. He turned to me and nodded, "Yes."


End file.
